Choice
by Rustywing
Summary: Scourge isn't dead. He's alive, and has a son named Smokey. But when Smokey leaves his dad to forge his own path and leave evil behind, will he suceed? Or will he feel the blood lust that runs in his genes?
1. Chapter 1

Scourge wandered through the dark forest, concealed by the shadows that fell from the tall trees. Staying low to the forest's floor, he made sure not to step on the twigs that were scattered around him.

Quickly he stood straight up and sniffed the air. "Shoot," he muttered softly, his voice barely audible. Some cat was following him. Gaining speed, he started to change directions, hoping to through off the pursuer. Nimbly jumping on to a low branch, he began to climb higher, looking for a suitable hiding spot.

Sitting in the tall oak Scourge could see the entire forest. He could even just see where Riverclan's river used to be, the water crystal clear and sparkling. He could see the moorland where Windclan used to hunt, and the boundary line between Shadowclan and Thunderclan. He chuckled to himself. "Lot's of fights there." The only thing he couldn't see, though, was the strange cat that had been following him. "Where is he?" he asked himself, confused. "Behind you," meowed a familiar voice calmly. Scourge shrieked, and fell out of the tree. "You mousbrain! You stupid little piece of foxdung mousebrained fool! Why in the world did you do that, Smokey?" Scourge screamed at the cat while clinging onto the small branch that he had managed to grab before he hit the ground. He started to hiss and spit, his fur puffing up, and his claws were unsheathed, grinding the bark. He was furious.

The large gray cat started to climb down on to the branch next to Scourge. When he got onto the branch, he backed up a little bit so he wouldn't get clawed, and then sat down, wrapping his tail around his paws. "Sorry Dad. I just thought you might want a hunting partner." Smokey said, sheepishly.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I really want to apologize for the short chapter last time. This one will be longer. I promise.

Smokey POV

My paws dragged across the rough dirt of the forest. Twigs behind him held tufts of my gray fur they had stolen from my pelt, and the leaves had decided to catch a ride on the tip of my tail.

After scaring dad, I apologized and then left. Quickly. Sure, Scourge was not happy with me for scaring him out of the tree, but I don't want to be there when Scourge came to his senses and congratulated me for "pushing" him out of the tree, as he sees it. But I would still have to hear Scourge bragging about it to the nearby kittypets and what was left of Boneclan.

I stopped. I was home. My Mother, named Princess Shadow, but called Shadow for short, was a kittypet. Even though Scourge was a Boneclan warrior, after the battle with the clans, and after he had been severely injured, he went a bit loony and began to LIKE kittypets. **Shudder**. Anyways, I hate kittypets. Scratch that. I despise kittypets, with the exception of my mother. (Don't tell anyone, but my mother is no exception! )

Nosing past the small briar bush I walked slowly to the large hole I had discovered as a kit. I had been living there ever since, because I couldn't bear the twolegs (And mothers) inside. Occasionally, Scourge would drop a vole or two off at the entrance, which was nice, but why did Scourge have to know where MY hiding spot was? Hmmm? Snuggling into the nice nest Scourge had gotten me for Christmas, (OW! Was that a thorn?) I began to take a nap.

**In Dream:**

_Little Buni Foo Foo Hopping through the field mice and… GETTING EATIN BY SMOKEY! RAWWWWRRRRR!_

_Buni Foo Foo: **SQUEAL**! Why did you have to e-_

_Munch munch. Bunny Rabbits are yummy…I wonder how field mice taste…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Scourge POV:**

Scourge limped back home. After Smokey had pushed him out of the tree ("I was defenseless!"), he had wondered what it would feel like if he hadn't grabbed the branch at the last minute. So, he had fallen out of the tree, again. The only difference this time, though, was that he had broken his leg. Oops.

The only good thing that had a come out of the fall was the squirrel he had landed on. Barbeque tonight! _**If**_ any cat wanted to eat a squirrel he had used as replacement cobwebs to stop the bleeding. Shrug. No one has to know.

But as he looked at his back, the squirrel had disappeared. "THAT"S THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK!" Scourge screamed to no one in particular. "DANG NABBIT YOU MOUSE-BRAINED GNOMES!"

Scourge then noticed some of the neighboring kittypets staring at him. To avoid the stares, he quickly yelled, "Hey look, it's One Direction!" That got their attention.

"I LOVE YOU HARRY!"

"HE'S MINE SHE-DEMON!"

(Loudcrashesandbangsheardinth ebackground)

Scourge quickly hurried away ("OW! MY LEG!"), not quite sure who One Direction was. He figured he would pay for it later, though.

When he made it to Smokey's hole, (That's what she said…) he quickly said, "Don't ask how I know where you were, or why I woke you up. Just give me some of your cobwebs."

"But-" Smokey started.

"No. I know you have a supply of them and Cotton Candy snow cone dye. Now give."

Reluctantly, Smokey started to walk towards the bottom of the hole.

"FREAK!" Scourge screamed after him.

Smokey came back, cobwebs in mouth, glaring.

Scourge quickly grabbed them and skipped away. "I LOVE YOU TO SMOKEY!" he called.

He then stopped skipping and did some of a sprint (Again, OW!) until he got to a thorn bush. Smokey couldn't follow him through here! "OW, OW, OW, OW!" Scourge muttered. Blood streaked his fur. He began to put his cobwebs on those cuts and then the big gash above his tail. "There!" he thought. He then exited the thorn bush, which gave him more cuts. "Now I have to go back in to the bush to treat these wounds!" Scourge exclaimed, and then proceeded into the bush.


End file.
